


Worriment

by Netbug009



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Jossed, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, "when I lose an eye" is a creepy thing to hear from your teammate on a regular basis. Jaya. Companion piece to "Premonition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worriment

**Author's Note:**

> I got several requests for a sequel to Premonition (Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :D) so here is a sort-of one. You don't need to have read that to get this as long as you've seen season five.

"Safety goggles! _Safety! **Goggles!**_ Is that such a hard concept for you to wrap your brain around?! You were _never_ this stupid when we worked together! You'd _always_ wear goggles! You'd remind _me_ to wear goggles! But nooooo, I leave you to your own devices and you _lose an eye in a totally avoidable way!_ Don't you get blown up enough by skeletons and stone warriors and nindroids and ghosts without exploding your own invention in your face?! Oh for- **_Wipe that smile off your face and listen to me!_** "

Nya thought Jay was grinning because he'd finally gotten an eyepatch, which for some reason he'd wanted for months and seemed a little too sure he'd eventually get. (Seriously, " _when_ I lose an eye" is a creepy thing to hear from your teammate on a regular basis.) In reality, Jay was beaming because Nya's attempts to hide her worry behind a temper tantrum were completely transparent.

 _I love you too_ , Jay thought.


End file.
